The Morning After
by xXx-bella-xXx
Summary: This story begins the morning after the children return home from Neverland. But what if Wendy Darling was simply never meant to grow up? What if she made the wrong choice? This is my first fanfic so pretty plz be nice and review. CHAPTER 10 FINALLY UP!
1. Remebering

This story begins the morning after the children return home from Neverland. But what if Wendy was simply never meant to grow up? What if she made the wrong choice? This is my first fanfic so pretty plz be nice and review (  
  
Wendy Darling turned and sighed, her deep slumber coming to an end. She frowned, her eyes still closed...something was wrong...something wasn't quite right...instead of the soft layers of grass and leaves she had expected to be lying on she felt the smooth sheen of satin sheets...gone was the fresh, natural scent of the ocean and forest, in it's place was a slightly intoxicating aroma of perfume and lavender oil. Slowly...oh, so slowly Wendy opened her eyes and caught her breath in her throat, the memories of the previous night rushing back...Peter, fighting Hook...Peter, falling...Peter, lying on the deck of the Jolly Roger...Peter, launching himself into the air...Peter, waving goodbye...Peter...gone, "Peter..." Wendy whispered, tears welling up in her eyes, a lump forming in her throat, her heart aching. She sat up and looked around, she was in her own bed, in the nursery, the sunlight streaming in through the still open window. She gazed at the floor, smiling somewhat through her tears; there, scattered all around the room were the lost boys and her brothers, Slightly curled up in her aunt's arms in the rocking chair and in John's bed, still sleeping, a faint smile evident on her beautiful face was her mother. Wendy shifted her eyes to where her father lay, his arms around Michael and Nibs, the look on his face was one she hadn't seen in years, he looked serene and happy, the strain on his face gone, he looked somehow younger.  
  
Wendy lay back down, her hands clutching her sheets, "I should be happy, I'm back where I belong, with my family...a future..." she pondered, "so why does my heart feel as though it will break? Why am I crying as though I shall never be happy again?" Wendy sighed heavily, she knew why; Peter was no longer there, she would never again hear his smug, but irresistible voice, never again see his beautiful sun-kissed, adorably scruffy hair or see his admittedly conceited, trademark grin. Oh, yes, he had promised to visit her, but...inwardly Wendy shook her head, she knew Peter would forget her, even by now she was probably nothing but a dream to him.  
  
As the sleeping forms in room began to stir and awake Wendy hurriedly dried her eyes and drew the covers over her head, pretending to be asleep. Through the cover of her blankets she heard the sleepy voices grow louder and more excited as the boys began to charge around the room in typical form, then the soft shushing of the adults as they herded the boys out of the room, obviously intending to let Wendy rest. As Wendy sat on the edge of her bed and ran her fingers through her tangled, honey coloured locks she heard, through a strange, dull roar in her ears; the sounds of the happy, eager children and her father trying, and failing, to calm them down. With a heavy heart, Wendy put on her dressing gown, but even with it's weight around her shoulders she still felt chilled to the bone.  
  
Well that's the first chapter, I know it's pretty short, but the next one will be longer!! Please review and let me know if I should even bother to continue lol 


	2. Stark reality

Hey, thanx to everyone who reviewed!! I'll try 2 update as fast as possible!! Please keep reviewing and let me know if there's anything I can do to make it better – in the nicest way possible lol  
  
Wendy slowly descended the stairs, trailing her fingers lightly over the dark mahogany wood of the smooth banister, her footsteps stifled in the thick, plush carpet. She paused halfway down, gazing around the house that held so many happy memories... "Memories..." she thought, "That's all I have here..." and then, unwillingly, a dark thought entered her head; so disturbing that she pushed it quickly aside, but still...it lingered, "memories...but no future..." Wendy pushed open the heavy dining room door and the cheery site that meet her eyes should have raised her spirits; but it did not. She observed the scene with the air of that of an outsider; the happy, raucous children and the proud, content parents. She felt, for a split moment, that she didn't belong, but that feeling was quickly forgot about as her mother crossed the room, smiling, and swept her into a warm, loving embrace. "Don't be silly," Wendy told herself sternly as she hugged her mother back, "Of course you belong – this is your family..." but still, a nagging voice insisted on saying, in the back of her mind, "Yes – you have a family, but what about Peter? You left him all alone..." Wendy's mother felt her daughter stiffen in her arms and gave her a quick questioning look; Wendy merely smiled, barely masking her unhappiness. Mary pressed a quick kiss on Wendy's head and whispered, "I'm so glad you're home...so relived..." Wendy was immediately consumed with guilt, her mother was so happy, while Wendy felt no joy whatsoever in being home, what kind of daughter was she?  
  
"Wendy?" Michael tugged insistently on her dressing gown. "What's the matter darling?" Wendy asked, sweeping her youngest brother into her arms. "You look so sad...why?" Michael said poignantly, gazing at her with solemn brown eyes, Wendy forced a laugh, "Of course I'm not sad, silly! Why, whatever gave you that idea? I was just daydreaming, that's all..." Her voice alerted Aunt Millicent's sharp ears and her aunt beckoned her over. Expecting a lecture, Wendy slowly walked towards her, but to Wendy's complete and utter astonishment her steely aunt enveloped her in a hug, "Oh, Wendy, thank God...thank God you're all back," came the muffled words.  
  
Throughout breakfast Wendy talked and laughed with everyone, but it was all an act, it was as though she was in a dream that she would not wake up from, she thought, somewhat irrationally. After breakfast her parents and Aunt Millicent retired to the study and the boys dashed quickly to the nursery. Wendy stood at the foot of the stairs, unsure of what to do, feeling like a stranger in her own house. As she stared, unseeingly, at a pretty picture of flowers hanging on the wall a voice interrupted her thoughts, several voices infact; "Wendy! Wendy! Come and tell us a story! Wendy please!" who was she to resist those adorable, pleading eyes? Wendy settled herself on the rocking chair beside the window in the nursery, the boys crowed around her, looking at her eagerly. "Now," Wendy said with a smile, "what would you like to hear about; mermaids, kings and queens in faraway lands, pirates, magic and mystery...?" The boys stared at Wendy before exchanging incredulous glances, "Pan, ofcourse," said John, speaking for them all. Wendy's smile faltered, "No," she thought, "It's too soon, I don't want to think about Peter, the pain's still too fresh..." but Wendy's resolve dissolved as she looked at the circle of expectant, keen faces. "Tell us about last night, about the fight aboard the Jolly Roger!" said Slightly, waving a wooden sword for emphasis. Wendy began her story hesitantly, still trying to blink back stubborn tears, but soon, with the children urging her on, she got swept up in her tale, remembering every detail as though it was right before her very eyes. "...and as Peter lay still on the dark deck of the Jolly Roger, looking near death, everyone feared all was lost, it seemed that the very thing that made Peter – his spirit – was broken, it seemed that at last Peter was defeated. But, that, as we all know, wasn't true, for there was a force aboard the ship that night that Hook did not reckon for; that was the fact that, far from forgetting Peter, Wendy still cared for him a great deal and Hook, never really being truly human, could not possibly fathom the way in which love works. So Wendy launched herself across the deck and lay next to Peter, speaking to him softly...and she..." Wendy's voice broke off, unable to finish her story. The boys were, fortunately, too caught up in their own enactment of the battle, and did not notice her wavering voice, "Wendy gave Peter a kiss! A kiss! A hidden kiss!" Curly sang out jubilantly. Wendy's face crumpled and tears slid silently down her cheeks, she abruptly stood up and fled from the room.  
  
Leaning with her back against the nursery door, Wendy took several shaky breaths and tried to compose herself. She pressed her cool hands against her warm forehead, knuckling away the headache that threatened. A firm hand suddenly gripped her shoulder, catching her off guard, Wendy whirled around, half expecting to see Pete, her smile waning as she came face to face with her mother. "Why Wendy, I get the impression that you are disappointed to see me," Mary said, her laugh a shade uncertain. "No, of course not, I'm just tired, that's all," Wendy said, not quite meeting her mother's eyes. "Come here darling, I want to talk to you," Mary said, leading Wendy into her bedroom. Wendy entered the attractive bedroom, decorated in shades on rich red and looked at her mother who sat on the bed and took her hands in her own. Mary looked into her daughter's familiar face, a face that even now held the promise of a beautiful woman; the striking pale blue eyes, the masses of honey coloured tresses and the full, rose coloured lips. Mary gazed at the corner of Wendy's mouth, there, so much like her own, was a kiss, but what Mary was yet to know was that the kiss no longer belonged to Wendy. As if sensing her mother's stare, Wendy passed a hand near her mouth, resting it lightly in the corner which held her kiss, as though to shield it from Mary's eyes. "Wendy..." Mary began hesitantly, "I want to understand, you see, why you left...to go to...to...Neverland...do you think you could possibly explain it to me, help me understand?" Again Wendy averted her eyes from her mother's, unable to put her feelings into words. "Wendy," Mary said again, more urgently, clutching her hands tightly, tears now shinning in her eyes, "were you so unhappy that you had to run away?" Wendy forcefully shook her head, "Oh no mother, I was never unhappy, I love you and father so much...I felt...I just felt so...overwhelmed...you see..." Wendy paused, biting her lip, "I just don't want to grow up...I'm not ready...everything's changing all at once and I feel so...out of control" she burst out passionately. "But Wendy, dearest, everyone must grow up, it's a part of life, you see that, don't you?" Mary asked desperately. "Not everyone..." Wendy muttered under her breath, immediately regretting the words. "Whatever do you mean; not everyone?" Her mother stared at her in confusion. "Not everyone must grow up..." Wendy finished reluctantly. "Oh, I see," comprehension dawned in Mary's dark brown eyes, "Peter Pan..." Wendy winced at the name, as though her mother had dealt her a blow. Mary's eyes took on a faraway look, as though she had forgotten Wendy was even in the room, she opened her mouth uncertainly, as if about to divulge a secret, but instead she closed it and turned her head away abruptly. When Mary spoke again it was in a much more sober tone, "Wendy, I know you won't delight in what I am about to say, but I want you to listen to me and try to understand; I hardly think it is appropriate for a girl of almost thirteen to share a bedroom with a group of young boys, so I want you to take the smaller room down the hall..." Wendy opened her mouth in protest, but Mary carried on, "in no way am I trying to force you to grow up and of course you may still play in the nursery and tell stories, but I want you to sleep in a separate room...please Wendy, do try to cooperate..." Wendy looked down, her eyes shadowed, knowing that any protests would be in vain, "Of course, mother...if it will make you and father happy..." Mary smiled briefly and kissed her eldest child on her once rosy cheek, "I'm sure your father will have the room ready for tonight." Mary left the room, leaving Wendy alone with her thoughts.  
  
Wendy's throat constricted as she furiously blinked back tears, she dug her nails into the palm of her hand so hard that little groves appeared on her delicate skin. "My own room...this is the first step into becoming a woman..." Wendy shook her head desperately, as if to rid it of the torrent of emotions flowing through it, she had left Neverland for this...to live...this was what she wanted...or was it? 


	3. Night time wonderings

Thanx 4 reviewing! And thanx for the advice Draechaeli – I'll try to make it easier to read : )  
  
That night Wendy sat in her new room, taking in all the unfamiliar surroundings. The room was, undoubtedly pretty, with its soft peach and cream furnishings, a small ornate lamp cast a warm glow and an attractive wooden case held her books, but gone were all the things that Wendy cherished; her collection of much-loved dolls, the wooden swords and of course the clothes which she used to take so much pleasure in dressing up in. It seemed that all the things that were missing were the things from her childhood; all the things that mattered most to her in the world were gone. Even though the nursery was only down the hall, to Wendy, it felt that it was as far away and unreachable as the stars. Her mother told that, of course, she could still visit the nursery, but Wendy knew that the visits would gradually stop and the things expected of her, as a young woman, would grow.  
  
Wendy crossed the room in anguish, only to sink down onto her knees on front of the window, which she refused to close. She clutched, in her hands, the acorn; Peter's "kiss", her eyes darkened and she made suddenly as if to hurl it from the window, only to lower her hand, her eyes awash with unshed tears. To anyone who would care to look up at her window, the site of her face would surely have broken even the hardest of hearts.  
  
Wendy turned her face towards the full, luminous moon, which seemed to shimmer silver through her tears. "Oh Peter," she whispered, her voice full of sorrow, "What have I done? I made a choice...but was it the right one?" The full weight of her unhappiness suddenly hit her and she knew, beyond a shadow of doubt, that the decision she made to leave Neverland had been wrong. She leaned forward, resting her head in her arms as sobs racked her body. Through her haze of grief, she suddenly remembered telling Peter that there was so much more to life... "Well, I was wrong," she thought, "I left a life in Neverland...with Peter...to grow up in a life full of social obligations...to live my life the way others tell me too, to marry whoever my family thinks suitable...if this is to be my life...then I don't want it..."

On the moonlit roof of Wendy's home sat a boy...but this was no ordinary boy; he was clad only in vines and leaves, his dishevelled blond curls looked as though they had never seen a hairbrush, his hands and feet...Aunt Millicent would never have let him in the house, but his eyes were the first things to be noticed; they were the colour of faraway, exotic waters, a sparkling blue-green that promised magical endeavours. But now, there was no sparkle in his eyes, the laughter that was usually there was gone...his mouth that was as a rule turned upward in a quirky grin was straight and solemn.  
  
Pan sat still and silent, listening as Wendy wept, his heart tearing with each sob. Tears glistened in his own eyes, but being the proud boy that he was, he refused to let them fall. Breaking into his reverie, a sudden ball of bright light threw itself at him, berating him, with each of her assaults Tinkerbell covered Peter in showers of fairy dust, causing him to wave his hands aggressively at her. Not used to this treatment Tinkerbell sat on Peter's bronzed shoulder and sulked.  
  
Oblivious once more to his wayward fairy, Peter leant over cautiously until he could peer over the roof's ledge and see through the open window. His heart leapt in an unfamiliar manner as he caught site of the top of Wendy's head which was shaking with barely suppressed sobs, he ached to comfort her, to reach out to her and stop her crying so bitterly, but he did none of this, instead he sank backwards, lying flat out on the roof.  
  
He didn't understand; he thought Wendy had wanted to leave Neverland to grow up, he thought she would be happy. The only reason he had came to Wendy's house on this night was to see her beautiful smile as she told stories, to listen to her soothing voice and watch her animated movements as she flew about the room getting swept up in the excitement of her tale. But none of this happened, his first surprise had been when he discovered her, not as he assumed in the nursery, but in a different room, which seemed to now be her own. His only relief had been when he found she had left the window open; Hooks taunts still ringing in his ears.  
  
Peter thought it strange that he had felt such a compelling need to return to the Darling house, he hadn't expected to miss Wendy so much when he returned to Neverland alone. He did of course, miss the lost boys, but Wendy was the person he craved... Hope suddenly rose within him, making him sit up straight on the roof, "Perhaps..." he thought, "Perhaps...she will come back to Neverland with me...maybe the reason that she's so sad is because she, herself, misses me as I do her...perhaps she no longer wants to grow up...I could save her...bring her back where she belongs..." Tinkerbell glared at Peter suspiciously, as if sensing his intentions. Unaware of Tinkerbell's stare Peter slowly rocked backwards and forwards on his heels, doubt suddenly consuming him, "What if she refuses to go back with me? What if she says that she doesn't really care for me...what if she has forgotten all about me..." he thought despairingly. Fear of Wendy's rejection made him stand up abruptly, causing an indignant Tinkerbell to fall from his shoulder, he paused, biting his lip, "I'll come back tomorrow," he decided, "I'll come back tomorrow and talk to her...I need time to...to...think about what I'm going to say to her..." With finality Peter pushed off hard from the tiled roof and launched himself into the air...towards Neverland, Tinkerbell following gleefully...

A sudden noise on top of the roof made Wendy lift her head and peer into the dark night sky, "Peter!" she exclaimed impulsively...but there was nothing there...she saw, or rather, she imagined she saw a dark figure gliding gracefully through the sky, followed by a faint glow of light, but as she raked her eyes desperately over the heavens she saw nothing but stars...one she fancied to be twinkling brighter than most...

Well, that's the third chapter finished!! Hope it's alrite – please keep reviewing!!


	4. Wendy's woes

Hey! Thanx for reviewing! TigerLily130 – thank you; I guess ull just have to wait and see lol : ) Thanx also to Tigerlynn, blondie3862, Gwen Rayne and AngelicPirate for reviewing previous chapters!! Robyn – thank you so much for your email – I emailed you back, but I don't know if you got it!  
  
The next day when Wendy awoke her heart was leaden with disappointment and grief; she was still in London, not where she wished, hoped, dreamed to be...Neverland. Her room seemed strangely quiet without the usual din made by the boys first thing in the morning...she didn't like it...the silence seemed to press into her; pounding oddly in her head. She got up and crossed over to her dressing table, which Aunt Millicent had adorned with little bottles and pots; obviously beauty products...Wendy looked at them somewhat warily, she was back barely two days and already new, unfamiliar things were being thrown at her.  
  
Still clad only in her nightgown Wendy crossed over to the still open window, leaning out, breathing in the cool morning air. Suddenly her eyes focused on something lying on the windowsill, flapping in the breeze; she bent over for a closer look, comprehension dawning in her sharp blue eyes as she snatched it up, lest it should blow away. To anyone who did not care to give the thing a second glance it merely appeared to be an ordinary green leaf, but Wendy knew better, she recognised the deep, rich emerald leaf to be one of Neverland's. She held it close to her face, inhaling the sweet, fresh aroma it brought of the sea air, the scent of a tropical forest – the scent of magic... "Peter was here...last night..." Wendy murmured, for she was sure the leaf had not been there yesterday. Her eyes lightened with joy and for the first time since her return her smile was genuine, but then a frown creased her delicate features, "Peter was here...so why did he not speak to me...let me know?" She stood deep in thought for several moments before her face darkened in determination, "He came last night...he will come tonight...and I will wait for him..."  
  
Wendy walked across the room to stand in front of the gilded mirror, feeling gloriously light and high spirited. She gazed at her face thoughtfully, it still held her childish, girlish features, but it was not the face of a child, no more was it the face of a young woman, it's features were somehow in between; her chin with it's small kiss and her full rose lips were those of a young woman. However, her round flushed cheeks and enticing blue eyes full of laughter were those of a child. She picked up a brush and absent-mindedly pulled it through her wavy hair, making it sheen in the early morning sunlight.  
  
The knowledge that, with any luck, she would soon have contact with Peter again, was enough to let Wendy skip merrily down the stairs that morning, much like she used to. As she burst through the dining room door she called out a cheery "Good morning" to anyone within hearing. Her mother glanced up briefly, a smile lighting up her lovely face at Wendy's obvious change of mood. "Good morning darling, did you sleep well? Your new room was fine?" Wendy's father raised his eyebrows in surprise, but said nothing as Wendy unexpectedly put her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh yes," Wendy said, nodding fervently, "My room was wonderful."  
  
George placed his hands on the table and surveyed his only daughter, "Well, I must say; this is a pleasant change of attitude Wendy, I'm glad you've managed to cheer yourself up." Wendy's sapphire eyes sparkled mysteriously, she smiled inwardly, "Yes, I am happier; but they could never guess why..." she thought gleefully. The uncanny silence suddenly caught her attention, "Where are all the boys?" she asked, puzzled. Mary grinned ruefully, "They're all outside...still in their pyjamas...little horrors," Wendy giggled and made towards the back door, "Wendy? Aren't you forgetting something..." her father raised his eyebrows at her. Wendy stared at him perplexed, then her lips tightened as she glanced down at her nightgown, she looked fixedly at the ground as she answered, "Oh of course, I'll go and get dressed..."  
  
"Don't be silly," she told herself firmly as the kitchen door thudded somewhat harshly behind her, mocking her, "of course I shouldn't go outside wearing my nightgown, there's absolutely no reason to get upset over something so ridiculous..." But as Wendy ascended the staircase, another unwelcome thought entered her head, "He never used to mind...on holidays and at weekends I would always join John and Michael outside before getting dressed...just for fun..."  
  
Wendy came to an abrupt stop halfway up the stairs; she paused, with the irrational illusion of being suspended in time...it seemed as if the world had halted...would this be the last ever morning she walked up the stairs? A sickening sense of nostalgia threatened to overpower her as she clutched at the railing...if she left with Peter would she ever see her beloved parents again...tears filled her eyes...John and Michael...but then her back stiffened as she came to a decision...her stance straightened and her eyes, which had been shadowed with sudden doubt, once again became a clear blue...yes; she did have wonderful memories here, memories which she would always, always cherish...but her future was with Peter and she knew that if she stayed here, letting others rule her life, she would never forgive herself.  
  
Ignoring all the fancy, lavish gowns, which had mysteriously appeared in her wardrobe, courtesy of Aunt Millicent, Wendy chose a simple cobalt blue frock, which allowed her natural beauty to radiate through, she did not tie back her hair; allowing it to hang loose in glossy waves, unconsciously defying all attempts to turn her into a young woman.  
  
When she was clothed she did not, to her surprise, join her brother's outside. Instead, she crossed the room and stood in front of her dressing table on which sat her much loved music box, she slowly reached out a hand to gently touch the pretty box, festooned with little pictures of white swans in an azure blue ocean. She traced her long, pale fingers over the patterns and swirls on the box, before tenderly opening it and allowing the tune to softly play. As the music gradually filled the room Wendy slowly walked over to stand beside the window. As she allowed the haunting melody to wash over her she realized why the song sounded so familiar...it was the same song that had played as she and Peter danced in the forest with the fairies...the magic of that night encased her and she was struck with a sudden ardent longing for the boy who had haunted her dreams and thoughts ever since she had left him.  
  
As the evocative music sheathed her in it's poignant tune Wendy gazed out of the window, towards the place in the vivid blue sky where she knew Peter's star lay. She clasped her hands together in front of her trembling body...as she thought fretfully, "Whatever will tonight bring..."  
  
Well...that's chapter 4 finished!! Sorry I took a few days to update but I've been pretty busy lately! Please keep reviewing – even one really makes my day : ) 


	5. When time lingers

Strokes : Thanx for your review lol!! Hope ya like the update!!  
  
Tiggerlily130 : Thank you! Soz I took so long to update!  
  
maroonedpirate11: Thanks very much for your review!!  
  
blondie3862 : Thanx! Hope you enjoy this chp – let me know plz!!  
  
Thanx to everyone who reviewed!! Please keep on reading and reviewing!!  
  
OOOOOOOOOO  
  
The time it took for day to turn to night; for the sun to set in a smouldering sphere of flames; for the sky to turn from a clear, vibrant blue to an inky, vast black; for the iridescent silver moon to rise and the glowing, flickering stars to appear; seemed, to Wendy, to take forever, the day crawled by mercilessly, the bright, searing sun seemed to scorn her.  
  
Wendy moved about the house listlessly as she waited for the shadowy blackness of night to arrive. She was unable to focus her attention on anything or anyone, and more than once her mother and father exchanged uneasy glances, but Wendy was too overwrought with worry to notice, her nerves stretched to breaking point with anxiety over what the night would bring. Occasionally she found herself wishing that night would never arrive, knowing that when it did, her fate would be sealed by Peter's answer to her desperate yearning to return with him.  
  
Wendy ventured to the nursery, seeking comfort in the place that held countless happy memories. She gazed pensively round the cheery, bright room, finally resting her eyes on the window... "This is where it all started...this is the place where my dreams became reality..." As she stood deep in thought, her ponderings where abruptly interrupted by the approaching sound of thundering feet. The nursery door was flung open and in piled her brothers and the lost boys, all landing in an undignified heap on the floor, breathing heavily.  
  
Wendy bit back her laughter and shook her head, trying to sound disapproving, "Oh boys, if only Aunt Millicent could see you now..." But as she stared at the mound of unruly boys trying to free themselves from the tangle of arms and legs, she allowed a quick giggle to escape her lips. As the boys rose to their feet, quite unharmed, they crowed eagerly round Wendy, tugging at her hands and dress, "Wendy, tell us a story! A nice long one!" Wendy smiled, gently removing herself from the mob of boys, "No, I'm sorry...not tonight...I'm much too tired..." A howl of protest met her words, as the boys began to heartily bellow their objections.  
  
Michael gazed up at his older sister in disappointment, "Tomorrow night then?" he asked forlornly. Wendy knelt down beside him and stroked his fiery red curls, "Yes, of cour-"her voice broke off suddenly and her eyes grew wide with sudden unexplainable shock. She abruptly stood up, letting go of Michael, she stumbled backwards; causing herself to trip over a stray toy, she clutched at a chair to steady herself, taking quick shallow breaths, her chest rapidly rising and falling.  
  
The boys stared at each other in bewilderment, confused at Wendy's sudden peculiar behaviour. John took a rather cautious step forward; he reached out a hesitant hand as if to touch Wendy, before quickly withdrawing it. Unsure of what to do he looked round at the others for support, on receiving an encouraging nod from Nibs he tentatively cleared his throat, "Wendy? Are you quite alright?"  
  
Wendy stared about the room wildly, giving off the startling impression of an ensnared creature. She forced a laugh, which even to her own ears sounded high pitched and unnatural. Straightening up, she smoothed down her dress with shaking hands and, trying to walk with steady, unwavering footsteps, she crossed the room to place her quivering hand on the engraved, round doorknob.  
  
She turned, her hand remaining on the handle, her hungry eyes drinking in every last detail of the pretty room, committing it to memory. Last of all she allowed her eyes to roam over the fearful faces of the children, a tremulous smile crept over her lips as she looked at the boys reassuringly, "I'm sorry darlings...I don't know what came over me...I...I suppose I just need some...rest...please do try not to worry..."  
  
Wendy slowly opened the door, her eyes closing with pain, unwillingly she twisted her head around, one last time, "I love you all...goodnight..." her eyes clouded over as a loud chorus of "Goodnights" were hollered at her. Only Michael refused to answer, he stood apart from the rest, pouting; gazing guardedly at his sister.  
  
On leaving the nursery Wendy fled blindly to her own room, tears obscuring her vision, a tightening in her chest making it difficult to draw breath. She leant against the wall, slowly sliding down to sit dolefully on the floor. She furiously dashed away tears that refused to stop falling, "Why is so hard to say goodbye?" she whispered brokenly.  
  
A sudden beam of bright light fell across her face, momentarily blinding her, shielding her eyes, Wendy dashed over to the window, her heart seemed to leap into her throat...this was it...the sun was setting...night was nearly here... Wendy gazed at the sinking sun, awestruck at the torrent of colours flooding the sky; blazing oranges, soft pinks and peaches, the sky seemed to be on fire...still captivated, Wendy found herself thinking, "This must happen every night...why have I never noticed it before? How many other things do I take for granted?"  
  
Keeping watch over the ever-darkening sky, Wendy undressed and put on a pretty white nightgown, simple as it was, the nightgown seemed only to highlight Wendy's beauty, the stark white colour made her glossy hair gleam and made her mesmeric blue eyes seem luminous. The gown hung gracefully; it wasn't loose, but nor did it mould itself to her slim shape. Wendy placed her acorn around her neck...and...she was ready...  
  
OOOOOOOOOO  
  
While Wendy stood at her window, heart pounding, not so far away a boy was soaring swiftly through the night air, barely visible; under the cover of darkness. Travelling, at a slightly more leisurely pace behind the boy, was a ball of bright light; those who happened to catch a glimpse of it merely assumed it to be a star. This, we all know, was no star; it was simply an exceedingly vexed Tinkerbell. The little fairy was not at all pleased with the prospect of bringing Wendy back to Neverland. Heedless of his fairy's infuriation, Peter continued on until he caught sight of the Darling house, he took a deep breath, his heart beating at an alarming rate. Narrowing his captivating blue eyes in determination, Peter landed nimbly on the stone sill outside Wendy's room. He pressed his back tightly against the whitewashed wall and closed his eyes, trying desperately to clear his head. Speeches and explanations to say to Wendy swarmed around his mind; each of them weak and feeble, even to his own ears. Tinkerbell buzzed scornfully round him, twinkling brightly at his obvious trepidation.  
  
OOOOOOOOOO  
  
Wendy fretfully paced her bedroom, whirling around to face the window, thinking she heard something...on seeing nothing she put the noise down to her restless imagination. She stood, her eyes urgently scouring the sky for any sign of Pan, her hand unconsciously closing over the acorn. Wendy sighed in despair, her heart sinking; perhaps he wasn't even coming, was she a fool to think he was?  
  
OOOOOOOOOO  
  
Resolutely Peter took a deliberate step towards Wendy's window, catching a glimpse of her through the fluttering curtains, his throat tightened as he saw her looking so distressed, was it his fault that she was so unhappy? He saw her eyes raking the sky as though looking for something...or someone...was she searching for him? He hardly dared to draw breath...he was so close...so close he could reach out to touch her hair; his hands ached to do so, he clutched them into tight fists. Taking one last breath, Peter steadied himself and little by little, slowly stepped around the curtain...  
  
OOOOOOOOOO  
  
The torment clear on Wendy's face, she turned away from the window in anguish...he wasn't coming...her startling blue eyes glistened with unshed tears. She had taken a couple of steps when a sudden rustling of the curtains caught her attention...she stood still...hardly daring to turn around...  
  
OOOOOOOOOO  
  
As Peter stood in the centre of the window, the moon directly behind him, he looked at Wendy. Her back was turned; as he gazed at her, all the explanations he had planned to say to her left his head, only one word remained; he whispered it hoarsely, "Wendy..."  
  
OOOOOOOOOO  
  
Hey! I know I'm evil leaving it like that lol :P soz I haven't updated in a while – but I've been sick all week : ( anyway PLEASE keep reviewing!!!! XhugsX Bella 


	6. A most important reunion

Blondie3862 – Thanx!! Soz for leaving it like that lol, I couldn't resist, but I hope this chapter makes up for it – let me know please!!  
  
TiggerLily130 – Thanks for reviewing!! Really sorry for leaving it in a cliffie lol but let me know what u think of this chapter!!  
  
Aeris Tiniel Mirime – Thanx so much for both ur reviews!! They REALLY made my day – they wer so nice!!  
  
Please keep on reading and reviewing!! Hope u all like this chapter!! Hugs and kisses Bella!!  
  
OOOOOOOO  
  
"Wendy..."  
  
The word...her name...echoed in Wendy's head, to hear it spoken on his lips sent a shiver through her body...she drew in a deep shuddering breath. But still, she kept her back to him; not trusting herself to turn around...  
  
OOOOOOOO  
  
Peter stood, somewhat uncertainly, in the threshold of the window...why didn't Wendy turn to look at him? Couldn't she hear him? He saw her shoulders tremble and suddenly, more than anything, he wanted to look into her face, to look deep into her incessant blue eyes, to see what she was thinking...feeling... He took a hesitant step onto the cold wooden floor, not daring to go any farther he waited...hoped for Wendy to turn around...  
  
OOOOOOOO  
  
Wendy stood still...she heard him take a step into the room...he was right behind her...she straightened her shoulders purposefully and slowly...painfully slowly...she turned to face Peter, her heart was beating so hard that surely he could hear it...as she came to a stop she peered at the figure silhouetted in front of the dark window, the moonlight created a shadow around him, obscuring his face...Wendy licked her dry lips, "Peter?" she asked waveringly.  
  
The boy at the window took a deliberate step towards her, stepping out of the shadows; his face came into view. Wendy drew a sharp breath at the sight of the face that had enthralled her from the moment she first saw it...the face was no different...the same charming features were still present; from the dishevelled curls to the entrancing eyes...but something had changed...she could see the change in his lips...his expression...his eyes...his lips were not curved upward in a knowing grin...his eyes did not show the carefree laughter of a child...his expression was not one of smug pride...instead, he looked unsure...as if he had come to learn that life was not a game to be played...as if he had loved...and lost...  
  
"But that is absurd..." Wendy thought, "Peter Pan does not love...he has no feelings..."  
  
But still...as she gazed into his eyes she saw a depth that had not been there before...she saw the pain her leaving had brought him...she saw the uncertainty of how she would act towards him...she suddenly knew that Peter Pan did indeed have feelings...he cared...for her...  
  
OOOOOOOO  
  
Peter stood tensely under the scrutiny of Wendy's eyes...he felt her stare upon him and looked up, unwaveringly, into her intense gaze...she looked searchingly into his eyes...as if trying to see into his very soul...  
  
OOOOOOOO  
  
Wendy at last let her gaze drop and she stared at the floor, suddenly bashful...as if noticing how close she was standing to Peter she took a hasty step backward, blushing furiously...keeping her eyes downcast she murmured, somewhat unnecessarily, "You came back..."  
  
"Wendy..." Peter said softly, sending another tingle through her body, "of course I came back..."  
  
Wendy raised her eyes, feeling her cheeks flame red again as she meet Peter's gaze, "I didn't think you would...infact...I was sure you would have forgotten all about me..."  
  
Peter allowed a quick smile to creep across his lips, "Forget you Wendy? Never..." His smile suddenly vanished as his eyes darkened with a memory, "But you wanted to leave Neverland...leave me...you wanted to grow up and forget all about me..."  
  
Wendy's eyes shone with tears, "I thought I did Peter...I thought I wanted to grow up...but it seemed...I was wrong...I don't want a life without you...I don't want to live my life to please others and to always, always regret my decision to leave you..." Her voice faltered and tears seeped from under her lashes as she raised her hands to cover her face.  
  
OOOOOOOO  
  
Peter stood, watching Wendy sob, he was still unsure of what to do...as much as he wanted to soothe her...he couldn't bring himself to go near her...for fear that he should scare her away. His brow puckered in a slight frown, somewhat perplexed...he had come here tonight, expecting to have to beg Wendy to come away with him...but she told that she made the wrong decision to leave him...was it possible that she truly wanted to return with him...he hardly dared hope... The silence was broken only by Wendy's weeps, Peter made no move...said nothing...merely waited for Wendy's tears to subside...  
  
OOOOOOOO  
  
Wendy took several quaking breaths; she looked up at Peter, her face shinning with a river of tears...she felt the colour rise in her cheeks...her heart hammering against her chest...she wiped away the tears slowly, attempting to smile, "What must you think of me? You travel all this way to see me Peter...and I cry..." Peter took a hesitant step towards Wendy, closing the distance between them, he suddenly looked apprehensive...his hands closed into fists as he braced himself to say something...Wendy looked at him with nervously expectant eyes, it was obvious to her that this was what he had travelled all this way to say.  
  
"Wendy..." he began softly, "I didn't come here just to see you...I didn't even come here to listen to your stories...I want more than that...I don't want you to stay here and grow up...to leave me behind, I don't want you to forget about me; for me to be simply a story to you; a tale to tell your children..." he paused, averting his eyes from Wendy's, his voice became a hoarse whisper, "Come back with back with me to Neverland...please..." he meet her gaze, her own eyes unfathomable, his eyes imploring...begging ...beseeching her...  
  
OOOOOOOO  
  
...Chapter 6 finished!! I no...I no and I'm so sorry to leave it like this, but I've been really busy and I wanted to get another chapter posted!! I'll try and get chapter 7 done as soon as possible!! Please keep on reviewing – just to let me know what you think!! 


	7. Belated Decisions

Snuffles2 – awww thank you!! I'm glad you like the story – please keep reading and reviewing!!  
  
TiggerLily130 – thank you soooo much – you've reviewed nearly EVERY chapter so far!!  
  
Nymoue – I no...I no...lol soz, but I hope this chapter makes up for it – let me know what ya fink!!  
  
Thanx everyone for reviewing!! xox  
  
Wendy stood for a moment; rendered speechless...she opened her mouth, but spoke no words...her heart hammered alarmingly fast against her chest...she had been expecting this...she had dreamed of this...of Peter asking her to return to Neverland with him...why couldn't she speak? She placed one hand over her fluttering heart, Peter's eyes searched hers desperately, his own becoming bleak at her silence...  
  
As Peter's face became sombre, his eyes darkened in anguish, a voice screamed in the depths of Wendy's mind, "What are you doing? Answer him you fool! Everything you wanted...everything you dreamed can come true..."  
  
An abrupt movement from Peter shattered Wendy's reverie and she impetuously grasped his arm to stop him turning away. Standing on tiptoe she placed her lips next to his ear, her warm breath on his neck, and whispered softly, "Oh Peter, I have dreamt of you saying those words...of course I shall return with you..."  
  
Her eyes shone with delight as she faced him and her lips curved upward in a slow smile. Disbelief etched on Peter's features before a grin broke out, his eyes lightened with glee as he stared at Wendy, the room seemed to fill with an unearthly light as Peter glowed with joy.  
  
A worried frown creased his forehead briefly, "Do you really mean it Wendy? Is this what you want?"  
  
She shook away his doubts with an impatient wave of her hand; she nodded her head earnestly, "More than anything..."  
  
As Wendy stood gazing into Peter's enchanting eyes; eyes which once again held the promise of quests and adventures, eyes which once again sparkled with mirth and magic, she had the somewhat illogical illusion of leaving the world behind, nothing else mattered...this was her destiny...  
  
Their trance was brusquely interrupted by a sudden shower of light as Tinkerbell descended upon them, berating them, tinkling shrilly with each of her assaults.  
  
Wendy burst into peals of laughter as the shimmering fairy dust settled around Peter's head, creating the impression of a glittering halo. Infuriated by Wendy's giggles, Tinkerbell sought refuge on Peter's shoulder, trembling with rage. She glared defiantly at Wendy, daring her to come any nearer to Peter.  
  
Peter gently prodded the glowering fairy, "Tink," he began softly, "You know it would mean an awful lot to me if you could get along with Wendy..." he glanced up, grinning, "because you're going to see her alot more often now...she's coming back with us..."  
  
The little ball of bright light surrounding Tinkerbell suddenly glowed crimson as the fairy's bells began to chime piercingly in an obvious fit of rage. She rose up into the air, flying rapidly towards the open window, disappearing into the night air, only just visible as a darting orb of scarlet.  
  
Peter shrugged, his gaze once again locked on Wendy's, "Don't worry about Tink..." Wendy smiled, her eyes downcast, suddenly shy as Peter took her hand and began to slowly back away, towards the window...he lowered his head to hers, his eyes dancing with excitement, "Are you ready?"  
  
Breaking out of the magic of the moment Wendy suddenly shook her head, startling Peter; he looked at her warily, scared she had changed her mind...  
  
Wendy passed a hand over her forehead; her eyes which only seconds before had been filled with hope and delight were now troubled and unsure, "Oh Peter...I can't leave without a word to my parents....without even saying goodbye...I can't do it again..." her eyes filled with tears as she gazed up at Peter, pleading with him to understand...  
  
Peter looked at her, somewhat perplexed, "Leave them a note?" it was a question, not a statement. Wendy shook her head, aghast at his suggestion, "Oh no...I couldn't do that...no...I need to talk to them...explain to them why I must leave..."  
  
Peter's eyes darkened with a shadow of fear, he looked at Wendy uneasily, he had come so close to bringing her back with him...what if her mother and father forbid it?  
  
As if sensing his qualms Wendy smiled gently, "Don't look so worried Peter...nothing they say could change my mind...they just want me to be happy..."  
  
OOOOOOOO  
  
In her bed, several rooms away from her daughter, lay Mary, tossing and turning in an uneasy sleep. As if jolted awake she sat up abruptly, Wendy's name upon her dry lips. Almost sensing her eldest child's presence, she peered in bewilderment about the dark room...but Wendy was not there...Mary frowned, somewhat confused...she could have sworn her daughter had called her name...a sudden, unexplainable, urge caused her get out of bed and, almost unconsciously, she crossed the room to open the door...  
  
The bond that connects a mother and daughter is great, so great that even without words a mother senses when she is needed. It was this bond that affected Mrs.Darling that night, it was this bond that awoke her, it was this bond that made her go to Wendy's room without even realising what she was doing...she knew...although words couldn't possibly describe her mother's intuition, she knew she needed to see Wendy...without delay...  
  
OOOOOOOO  
  
Unaware that her mother was presently making her way towards the room, Wendy, with Peter in her wake, crossed over to the door. As she placed her hand on the cold, iron handle, a sudden noise outside made her step backwards in alarm. The door slowly opened and an uncertain whisper came from the darkness beyond, "Wendy..."  
  
Mary took a hesitant step into the room, "Wendy?" she whispered again, her voice wavering. "Mother..." Wendy breathed. The door swung slowly open and Mary gasped as her eyes swept over the bedroom, finally coming to rest on Wendy's face. She shook her head wordlessly, biting down hard on her lip, her warm, coffee coloured eyes shining with tears.  
  
A single tear trickled slowly down her pale cheek as she shifted her gaze to Peter, "Oh Peter...why did you come back...after all these years..."  
  
Oops lol – I did it again, I'm sorry – I REALLY don't mean to leave it at a cliffie...I just can't resist it --evil laugh-- forgive me? If you're all good and review then I'll try to get the next chapter uploaded quickly...

Hugs and kisses Bella xox


	8. Sharing Secrets

I no...I'm horrible and evil...etc but I'm sooooooooooo sorry and I promise I have such a good excuse lol – at the end of July I had to go to California for a month or so on holiday (I live in England) and sadly I was without my computer...I came home a week ago to start school and this is the soonest I could post, forgive me?

I'll understand if every1 has lost interest in the story lol and if that's the case then I won't post anymore, but if I get reviews then I have some more chapters to put up...it's up you...

Btw thanx 2 every1 who continued reviewing while I was away and once again I apologise for my delay...please don't hate me lol

* * *

"Oh Peter...why did you come back...after all these years..."

A hush swept throughout the room as Wendy registered her mother's words. Her blue eyes grew wide and she placed her hand over her mouth as she slowly backed away from Mary, her face growing pale. Wendy's shocked gaze moved from her mother to Peter, seeking reassurance, but Peter did not look as she expected – taken aback – by her mother's words...no...he merely looked somewhat...sad...resigned even...

Wendy's brow puckered in confusion, when she spoke her voice was a dry whisper, heavy with anxiety, "Mother...what on earth do you mean? 'After all these years' I...I don't understand..." she looked at her mother, her expression pained.

Tears were now silently streaming down Mary's face, "Wendy darling..." she said, her voice breaking on each word. She stared towards her daughter, clasping Wendy's hands in her own. "Wendy...I want to tell you something...perhaps I should have told you before now...but...I may never get another chance..."

As Wendy stood still, bewildered, not understanding why her mother sounded so troubled, or why the hands that gently held her own trembled so. The expression on Mary's face suddenly, forcefully, reminded Wendy of the morning she was told to move out of the nursery, as if her mother had been about to reveal a secret – before she seemed to abruptly change her mind. Mary's eyes now appeared distant and faraway, as if lost in a memory...

"Mother?" Wendy prompted, her voice quivering with uncertainty. Mary's brown eyes focused on her daughter before her, as if only remembering she was not alone in the room. Still clutching Wendy's hands, Mary drew her over to sit on the edge of the bed. Sitting down offered some relief to Wendy, who felt her knees should give way if she had to remain standing. Seeing Peter withdraw into the shadows, Wendy looked at him searchingly; but he merely shook his head, his gaze fixed on her mother.

Wendy's questioning gaze moved to Mary, who at last seemed ready to speak, her voice began weak and unsteady, before gradually becoming stronger, unwavering in her tale. "You see Wendy...long ago...long before you were born...when I was a little girl – not much older than you are now...this very bedroom...was the bedroom which I grew up in..." she stopped briefly, gazing at Wendy fondly, she reached out a hand to gently touch her daughter's face.

"One night...on the eve of my thirteenth birthday...I awoke to the sound of scratching on my window, too startled to be afraid, I immediately ran across the room to peer out into the gloomy night...but what meet my gaze was not the stars and the moon...it was a pair of bright blue eyes..."

Mary paused, glancing over at the silent figure of Peter, understanding dawned on Wendy who felt the blood drain from her face, she opened her mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out.

Mary nodded gravely, "Yes...it was Peter who stood on the sill, such was my shock that I did not even hesitate to think before pulling open the window and letting him enter the room..."

Peter stepped into the light, "Aye Wendy, 'tis true, I did visit this very house when your mother was young...although to me...it does not seem that long ago..."

Wendy's eyes closed, the long, confusing night overpowering her, "What did...why did Peter come to you mama?" she whispered, resisting the urge to lie down and sleep.

"The very same reason Peter came to you my love, he sensed my reluctance to grow up and leave behind the nursery I cherished." Mary smiled at Peter, extending a hand to him, "he came to me on that night to take me away, faraway, to Neverland..."

Wendy's hand grew limp in her mother's grasp, her sleepy eyes opened wide as she fixed an unwavering gaze on Mary, "Did you go with him?"

"No darling, I didn't, though I was temped...I didn't go...not even for a little while...and that, Wendy, is the difference between us, when faced with the same choice as me – you chose a different path in life..." Mary's eyes were now shadowed with sadness. "When you left this house with Peter for the first time, you changed your future and your destiny...and when you returned home, despite the happiness it brought me, I could see you were never to be the same again...don't you see Wendy? You were never meant to leave Neverland – this world holds no future for you, not while you pine away for a different life..." Mary smiled now through her tears, she cupped Wendy's face in her hands, "Some children just aren't meant to grow up..."

So...what do ya all think? Want more? Then PLEASE review to let me know – if I receive no reviews then I'll assume no-1s reading it k?

Luv ya all lots n lots

XxX Bella XxX


	9. A Last Goodbye

hey everyone - chapter 9's up!!!!

Thanx very much to **bigreader **for reviewing!!!! thanx also to **fantasy-forever127**!!!! **Aeris Tiniel Mirime** - thanx so much for your great review, hope ya like this chapter!!!! **rolletti - **that was such a fantastic review - thank you so much!!!! **Pupetta** - hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!!! thank u!!!!

* * *

Peter drew back as mother and daughter embraced, there seemed to be some unspoken understanding between them that Peter himself did not yet comprehend. He stood for a moment, unsure of what was happening – was Wendy to remain here with her family, or, his heart lifted, was she returning with him to Neverland?

Mary sat back, brushing the tears from her daughter's face, there was a great aching inside her; her throat tightened with the terrible sadness that she would soon lose her beloved Wendy, but her heart lifted with joy in the knowledge that Wendy was to have what she had never allowed herself to have.

Wendy gazed at her mother; her eyes still dark with a shadow of doubt, "Mother?" she said, her tone questioning. Then Mary smiled, so sincere and lovely was the smile that it immediately dispelled all of Wendy's qualms and misgivings; she instinctively knew that everything was going to be fine.

Peter took an uncertain step towards Wendy, noticing the tears upon her face; he assumed a protective stance by her side, his hand unconsciously curling round his dagger at the thought of something distressing his Wendy.

Seeing the scowl pass over Peter's face, Wendy smiled and took his hand gently in her own, "Oh Peter, why do you frown so?" she allowed a soft laugh to escape her lips before continuing, "Do you not want me to return to Neverland with you?" Peter's eyes widened and he beamed at Wendy as he involuntarily rose up of the floor, he hovered for a few seconds before his smile faded and he peered anxiously into Wendy's eyes, "Are you sure Wendy? Is this really what you want? You know..." he paused, biting his lip, then continued unwillingly, his voice almost a whisper, "You do know Wendy...once we leave...you can never, never return..."

A touch of sadness swept briefly across Wendy's fair features, "Yes Peter, I know...but...this is the path I choose...this is what I desire...more than anything..."

Mary sat silently on the bed, watching the pair, tears trickled down her cheeks...but still...the smile on her face grew as she gazed at her daughter, it seemed like such a long time since she had last seen Wendy so happy, indeed it looked as though Wendy was lit up from a candle within...it touched Mary's very soul to see the blissful smile on her daughter's face and suddenly she knew that the price she had to pay for Wendy's happiness was worth it.

She became aware of Peter staring at her, a question in his eyes, she gently nodded her head, words were not needed, she moved her gaze to the open window.

Slowly Wendy stood up, the time had come to say goodbye, prolonging it any longer would make it all the more painful. Beside her, Mary had also rose to her feet, Wendy walked over to the window, the few steps she took seemed to stretch out before her, the window looming ahead...upon reaching the fluttering curtains, Wendy turned around, sadness seemed to envelope her heart as she peered about her. Sensing her pain, Peter softly laid his hand on her shoulder, his support strengthened her and she glanced at him thankfully. Turning at last to her mother, Wendy paused, reluctant to say goodbye for the last time...

Mary looked at her eldest child, desperately drinking in every last detail of this moment, Wendy stood before the window, the moonlight shimmering like stardust in her hair, the eyes which had been darkened with sadness since her return now shone a bright, vivid blue, filled with indescribable happiness and hope, Mary's eyes raked over the delicate features of her daughter's face and an overpowering weight settled upon her heart as reality hit her forcibly...this was to be last time she ever saw her darling Wendy...a convulsive sob escaped her lips and her shoulder's buckled as she drew a trembling Wendy into her arms.

Encased in her mother's embrace, Wendy shook uncontrollably, she breathed deeply, inhaling her mother's familiar, comforting scent, a mixture of lavender oil and sweet spices, she knew the aroma would stay with her always...she felt Peter grip her shoulder in sympathy. Wendy hugged her mother tighter, dreading the moment she would have to let go, her eyes burned with tears and her throat constricted painfully with the almost unbearable knowledge that this would the last time she would hold her mother...

Unwillingly, Mary gently extracted herself from Wendy's arms, as she did so she felt her very heart would break...it fluttered erratically against her chest. Tears now flowed unceasingly in a river down her cheeks, she ran her shaking fingers softly over her daughter's face, memorizing every line, every contour, every curve...she tenderly wiped away the tears that marked Wendy's face, at the same time tasting the brackish salt of her own tears as they fell slowly onto her lips. The moment was bittersweet, and it was one that Mary would treasure forever, it held the sorrow of goodbye...but it held the promise of a great happiness and Mary knew that no price was too high for her daughter's happiness...

Wendy gazed into her mother's eyes, unable to turn away, the warm brown eyes looked serene and at peace, there was no anguish or torment and this alone filled Wendy with a great calmness...but she still lingered beside the window a thought occurring to her, "Mama...what about father?"

Mary merely shook her head gently and pressed a finger to Wendy's lips, "I will explain all to him dear, but...I think it best if you delay no longer..."

Wendy nodded, she knew her mother was right, as much as she loved him...she knew that her father would never understand her need to be in Neverland with Peter...Mary was the only one who would ever truly understand...

Wendy took a deep breath and, smiling through her tears, she curtsied low to Peter who, his own lips curving in a familiar smirk, bowed gallantly to her and offered her his hand...

Standing on the brink on the windowsill, Wendy turned for one last time, tears were once more coursing down Mary's cheeks as she watched her only daughter prepare to leave, her shoulders shook with sobs as she raised her hand in a farewell gesture, she opened her mouth as if to cry out, but such was her sadness she could make no sound...an indistinct gasp left her as she rushed to the window, grasping Wendy's hand in her own, she kissed it softly and sweetly, managing to murmur, "My dearest, darling Wendy, never, never regret this...no matter what happens...never doubt your decision to leave...I will always, always love you..."

Wendy's lips trembled as her mother let go of her hand, through her sobs she cried out, "I love you mama...thank you..."

The gratitude in Wendy's voice was so great that Mary sank to her knees, praying with all her heart that Wendy would be happy, her breath left her in stilted gasps as she fought to control the desperate sobs that continued to engulf her.

Wendy, supported by Peter, slowly...slowly turned at last to face the open window, she breathed in the fresh night air, the coldness she found, not bitter, but refreshing and invigorating...

Wendy's head snapped up abruptly, "Peter!" she said in alarm, "I have no fairy dust...how am I to fly?"

Peter smiled and came to stand behind her, his hands resting lightly on her waist, "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

Peter moved his face closer and whispered in her ear, "Do you trust me?"

"Well...I..." Wendy smiled, her fears gone, "Why yes, of course I do..."

"Fill your head with the happiest thoughts you can gather..."

Wendy's smile faded, an unwelcome image appearing of her mother crouched on the floor, her body racked with sobs.

Seeing her face grow poignant and distressed, Peter shyly, softly, pressed his lips to her cheek, his smirk appearing as Wendy blushed, the smile back on her face...

Suddenly, without any warning, Peter rose swiftly into the air, Wendy let out a shriek of pure delight as she felt her feet leave the solid wood of the windowsill, rising into the air, Wendy left her troubles and worries behind her on the ground, an overwhelming feeling of bliss empowering her.

Peter grinned happily at Wendy's breathless joy, he crowed loudly, pausing briefly in the air as Wendy gazed around her. Her eyes scoured over the place that had been her home for nearly thirteen years, finally coming to rest on the open window, Wendy's eyes misted over and through a haze of unshed tears, she saw a tiny figure, barely visible, peering up into the night sky...

Wrenching her gaze away from her mother, Wendy let her eyes wander towards the heavens above, seeking out the star that seemed to shimmer and shine with a light none could rival, "Second star to the right and then straight on 'till morning..." Peter breathed in her ear. She turned to smile at him, the excitement rising in her, "Are you ready?" Wendy nodded her head vigorously, clutching her acorn in her hand.

She felt Peter's grasp on her tighten as he prepared to hurtle towards the stars...

The night flew by her, the wind whipping across her cheeks...but she refused to close her eyes against the stinging currents of air, which lashed out at her relentlessly, leaving her breathless...

Narrowing her eyes against the torrent of wind, Wendy stared, awestruck at the sights around her, having made this journey once before, Wendy thought she knew what to expect...but now...it was as though she was seeing everything for the first time...

Peter had long since left the lights of the town behind and they were now encased in the beauty of the stars, sparkling like a thousand diamonds, they flew higher...and higher...until the very heavens seemed to open...planets...stars.... moons flashed by Wendy in an oblivion until she found herself suddenly sheathed in a surge of colours and lights, a roaring filled her ears, so loud that she longed to cover them, but did not dare let go of Peter...the roaring became unbearable and Wendy shut her eyes as though to block it out...it grew louder...and louder until it filled her very head, and then...just as suddenly as it started...it stopped...

Wendy kept her eyes squeezed shut; shocked by the sudden silence...she could feel Peter gently descending and a warm glow seemed to sweep over her body as they got closer to the ground, her toes brushed over the grass as Peter landed and slowly, hesitantly, she opened her eyes...

Oh, the beautiful sight that meet her eyes...her gaze travelled over the land, she marvelled at each spectacular vision – the clear, light blue sky with white feathery clouds drifting idly across it...the emerald green vegetation with striking, exotic flowers...and last of all...the deep turquoise ocean, it's sparkling depths filled with enigmatic secrets and lore...the alluring colour of it exactly the same as Peter's eyes.

Wendy turned to face Peter, her face alight with happiness, she shook her head wordlessly, her joy was inexpressible, raising her arms Wendy simply embraced Peter, silently thanking him with all her heart for bring her back to Neverland...

She felt Peter's warm breath on her ear as he whispered softly, "Welcome home..."

* * *

Sooooooooooo...wat do ya all think?? Please review and let me know...k – I hav a bit of a problem – I don't know whether to leave my story there with that nice happy ending...or to continue it....so here's wat u (my wonderful reviewers) can do to help - simply let me know wat u all fink I shud do, k? If enough people want me to continue it...den I will, but if u want that to be the end...then I won't write another word of this story...promise...so **PLEASE** **REVIEW**...it's really important that u do – my story is in ur hands lol

Lots and lots of love

Bella xXx

P.S just incase u don't want me to write anymore, then can I just thank all the people who have taken the trouble to review – it meant sooooo much to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS EVERYONE!!!!


	10. New Beginnings

So here it is folks – the follow up to my story! I wasn't sure whether or not to continue on and I know sum people liked the story just as I left it, but I got loadsa pleas to go on that I just had to lol

bigreader - thanx for your review! Nice to know ya liked my story!

Draechaeli - thank you!!

Flirtation101 – Thanx! N yip – iv continued it lol

blondie3862 – thank you! Sorri I took so long lol I couldn't decide whether to go on or not!

Alamo Girl – Glad you liked my story! Hope this new chappie doesn't disappoint!

trysta – thanx very much!

Alex - Awk, thank you so much! Sorri that ya nearly cried tho lol hope u like the new chapter!

sasuke-miko – thank you! Realli glad u liked my story so much!

LilyRosesBiggestFan – awww lol sorri I made ya cry! Hope ya enjoy this new chapter!

Amber – glad ur likin it!

rolletti – OMG! Awww thank you for such a sweet review! Realli grateful for your support and I hope ya like this chappie!! o, n i realli liked ur idea - i mite use lol if ya don't mind!

hefalump – thanx for reviewin! Finally got ma new chapter up – hope ya like!

* * *

Wendy turned over, smiling softly in her sleep. Her hair splayed luxuriously around her, framing her features as she yawned, slowly awakening.

Wendy breathed deeply, glorifying in the rich, intoxicating scent of pine leaves and the delicate, exotic aroma of the foreign flowers surrounding her.

Sitting up, Wendy allowed the fresh, enlivening fragrance to wash over her; invigorating her.

Opening her eyes languidly, Wendy peered about her, running her fingers through her tousled locks. The blissful sense pleasure was slowly dispelled as Wendy looked around suddenly in a vain search for Peter.

She stood up, shaded from the sweltering sun by the great canopy of the tree under which she had slept.

Wendy licked her lips nervously, her eyes darting around the unfamiliar surroundings, seeking Peter to no avail.

Stepping out from the awning, barely noticing as the long, green vines swept across her face, Wendy stood in the sunny clearing, her heart beating uncomfortably fast.

She clasped her hands anxiously, where on earth could he be? Her eyes scoured the horizon, scarcely taking in how beautiful the island looked in the early morning sunlight. In the distance, the great stretch of water glistened a deep enticing turquoise; as though filled with a thousand sparkling gems, but still, the scene was void of all sign of Peter.

Despite the warm sun beating down upon her, Wendy shivered with a sudden fear; what could be so important that Peter would see fit to leave her alone in this strange land that was still a mystery to her.

Withdrawing back into the shadows of the tree, Wendy sat down, pulling her knees up tight to her body. She leant her head lightly against the tree, willing herself not to panic.

The leaves rustled with a sudden whisper of wind, as though telling a secret. The boughs creaked and the branches shifted, each creating an ominous silhouette to Wendy. Through the dark shadows Wendy thought, for just one second, she saw a shape; a person standing. Wendy cast her eyes about wildly, her breath caught in her throat as a cold hand closed on her shoulder...

Letting out a small shriek of surprise, Wendy stood up, whirling around only to find herself face to face with...Peter! Wendy's eyes grew wide, her two conflicting emotions trying to overcome each other; her relief at Peter's return was so great that she longed to throw her arms around him...but... how dare he leave her alone in the first place! She longed to slap his face, which, even now, was creased in a self-satisfied grin.

Pushing him away from her, Wendy stamped her foot angrily, "Peter!" she burst out, hands on her hips.

Peter had the good grace to stop smiling, looking now, for all the world like a child about to be scolded by his mother after spilling soup over her best dress.

Wendy glowered at him, her brow furrowed in a deep frown. "How _could_ you Peter? How _could _you leave me all alone in a land I know nothing about?"

Peter, his eyes downcast, mumbled, "I was only away for a little while, I thought I'd be back long before you woke up." He shifted uncomfortably, his hands behind his back.

A wave of tenderness swept over Wendy at the sorry sight of Peter, but no; she would not give in, not yet. "Peter, that's not the point," she started, more gently now, "I was scared...I imagined all sorts of terrible things had happened. How was I to know you wouldn't be gone for very long?"

Peter chanced a glance at her, his eyes seeking hers, "I'm sorry," he said simply, but sincerely, "I'd never, never hurt you on purpose Wendy, you know that."

Her anger forgotten, Wendy smiled, the old Peter would _never _have apologised, the old Peter would _never _even have dreamed admitting he was wrong; he truly had changed.

"That's quite all right Peter," she stated primly, still putting up a front of annoyance which broke as Peter beamed at her, lifting her up in a flight that took them far above the tallest tree.

She giggled, the blissful feeling of happiness back. Sweeping through the endlessly blue sky, Wendy stretched out her arms as she turned to Peter, "Is it possible to be this happy?"

Peter looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it _can't _be possible to be this happy...I suppose I'm scared that it won't last, that sooner or later something will come along and destroy it..."

Peter smiled at her, his hair more dishevelled than usual, whipped back by the wind. "But that's what makes it so exciting Wendy; not knowing what's going to happen next...wouldn't it be very boring if things were always the same?" His smile deepened in his typical arrogance, "Besides, I would never let anything harm you or make you unhappy."

Wendy rolled her eyes; it was a very sweet thing to say...but it was a classic sign of Peter's overconfidence that he could do or fix anything.

Wendy turned to Peter, a sudden thought occurring, "Oh Peter, where _did _you go this morning?"

Peter looked awkward, he avoided Wendy's steady gaze, "Well, you see...Tinkerbell found me this morning...she was very...upset that I hadn't come to find her last night..."

Wendy sighed, was Tinkerbell always to be this tiresome?

"She was annoyed that I had left her alone all night with Grubby..."

Wendy stared at Peter, confused, her irritation at the little fairy forgotten. "Grubby? What's a Grubby?"

Peter laughed, "_Grubby_ is a lost boy...a _new _one..."

Understanding dawned in Wendy's eyes, "_Oh_," she smiled, "just the one?"

Peter waved his hand impatiently, "There'll be more. Grubby arrived a couple of days after you left, I guess...I just forgot to mention him."

Wendy's eyes were bright, another child to tell hers stories to; it would be like having a little brother again, she could hardly wait! "When can I meet him?"

Peter shrugged, already bored with the conversation, "Later, but first, there's something I want to show you..."

"What is it?" Wendy asked keenly.

Peter grinned, "It's a surprise..." he tightened his grip on her, "Hold on!"

Wendy shrieked as the pair soared over the isle, heading towards the south, where the sea met the earth.

Landing softly on the sandy terrain, Peter took Wendy's hand; she smiled at him, slightly perplexed, "Peter..."

Peter placed a gentle finger on her lips, "Shhhh," he moved away, beckoning her, "Follow me," he whispered.

Peter walked slowly down the path, parallel to the ocean, time and time again he glanced about him, as though to make sure they were alone. Wendy tailed him, still confused, her gaze fixed on the ground. Her eyes narrowed suddenly as they focused on the path, it appeared to be scattered with grains of sand, but as Wendy stared the 'grains' glittered gold.

Bending down, Wendy scooped up a handful of the mysterious granules, she sifted them through her fingers, marvelling at the way in which each grain seemed to sparkle and shimmer.

Peter turned round, abruptly swiping the grains from Wendy's hands, "_Don't touch them!_" he hissed.

Wendy looked up, startled and hurt, "I meant no harm. Why, whatever are they?" Peter gestured for her to be quiet and, taking her hand once more, he led her down to the very edge of the sea towards a bed of large rocks and boulders.

Upon reaching the layers of rocks, Wendy stood in awe as Peter placed his hand on the largest boulder; he rubbed it softly until a hole appeared in the middle; a hole just large enough for a fairly slim person to slip through.

Pulling Wendy through the fissure, Peter drew back as the opening simply melted away and the rock face became whole again.

There was no sunlight within the cavern but there didn't seem to be any need for it; a soft light illuminated the entire grotto, the mellow glow was emitted from something Wendy couldn't quite make out in the centre of the room.

Peter smiled at her, "No-one but me has ever entered this cave,"

Wendy stared back at him, her features still creased in confusion, "What's so special about this cave?"

Peter's eyes shone, he indicated the strange object in the middle of the cavern, "That, Wendy, is the key to all of Neverland's powers..."

"But what...what is it?" Wendy moved closer curiously, Peter right behind her.

* * *

Sooooooooo...wat does every1 fink of the new part?? Should I carry on?? I have the next chapter written out, if I get enough reviews...I'll post it, k?

So, plz plz plz keep on reading n reviewin!!

Luv Bella

xXx


End file.
